Cassandra's Death
by Matt Garvey
Summary: A chance encounter for Methos. Will this be the end or a new beginning? Rated M for future chapters. First Highlander fic. Please read and review.
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Davis/Panzer productions. No copyright infringement intended

Methos' Apartment

Midnight

"Why don't you understand? All I want is peace. Peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask for?" Methos was upset at Amanda and Duncan. They were, after all, in his house after waking him up in the middle of the night to voice concerns which were about his safety.

"Methos, you know the game doesn't work like that" The Scotsman held his hands up in a sign of desperate resignation, looking to Amanda for some help

"You know he's right, Methos, and if we don't get you out of Cassandra's way, she may well end up taking your head!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

"You think I've lived for FIVE THOUSAND YEARS without being able to defend myself?" Methos was raging now, with veins standing prominently from his forehead and neck. "Neither of you have a clue, do you? What its like to not remember your parents? To have been born into a world you can't remember anymore? And wouldn't want to even if you could?"

"That's true, we don't know what that's like. And I pray that even if I am the last of us alive, that never happens." Duncan was looking the older immortal in the eye. "That doesn't change the fact that Cassandra, along with any other immortal, as you told me in the dojo once, could get lucky and win. Besides she can do magic with her voice. Power of suggestion, hypnotism, call it what you will, it is really hard to resist."

Methos took a swig of his drink before sitting down, now well on his way to being calmer than he was. He realised that his friends were not underestimating his swordsmanship as he first thought, but were being protective. Over protective, but he could stand that… just.

"OK, OK" Methos backed down "That doesn't mean I'm going to run if I see her though."

"Never expected you to. Don't think I've ever known you to have walked, or ran, away from a fight in your life" Came the low gravely voice of his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you're safe and listening to reason, I don't care" Amanda swung her arms around Methos, grateful that he had finally chosen to agree to the combined worries that she and MacLeod had shared with each other earlier, after learning of Cassandra's return to their city.

_X_


	2. The Intrusion

MacLeod's Barge

Next Morning

"I love that look on you" Duncan's voice seemed to swirl inside her head, like when you put a sea shell up to your ear and listen.

"What look?" Amanda replied, curious as to what was coming next

"When you've just woken up, you look almost innocent" A laugh coming from deep within his throat as the last few words escaped from between his lips.

"Almost?" She said, mock hurt, and slapped playfully at MacLeods shoulder.

They turn their heads at the same time, sensing another immortal close by. Duncan jumps out of bed, grabs his sword and hides behind the door just before it is opened.

"Mor-" is all Methos can say as he feels the cold steel pressing against his throat

"Stupid, real stupid Methos. That's a damned good way of getting yourself killed… permanently" Duncan was staring at the older immortal, almost daring him to move.

"Sorry MacLeod. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack. You never know, you could be the first immortal to die from one!" The sarcasm in his voice was met by the blade being pushed a little further into his neck

"Anything else?" Duncan was grinding his teeth, trying not to yell at one of his best friends.

"No, not today. I need to talk to you though, MacLeod" Methos eyes had gone wide as he felt the blade being pushed in further to his neck and a fine sheen of sweat had sprouted across his forehead and above his lip.

The blade was removed and the broken skin healed within seconds.

"Morning Amanda" Methos muttered apologetically, head dipped.

"Morning Methos. Duncan, could you take Methos outside so I can get dressed?"

Methos walks out the door, leaving Amanda with MacLeod, who shrugs before turning and walking out as well.

_X_


	3. The Explanation

Joe's Bar

_The door swings open as Amanda, Methos and Duncan enter._

"I thought you said you were going to be able to handle this on your own?" Duncan asked the older immortal

"Handle is the right word" Amanda chuckles

"Hey, it happened once. Maybe it could happen again?" Methos stated back to his companions

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The drawl from the bar owner reaches to the immortals as they come through the door, even though it is said softly

"Methos is falling in love" Amanda sings as she giggles with excitement

"Well, I haven't got any more female bar staff. So, Methos, what gives? Who is it?" Joe asked with a glint in his eye.

"Ha ha, very funny, Joe" Methos said with his usual amount of sarcasm, giving Joe a look that's full of daggers.

"Ok, sorry I asked" Joe looks at Duncan

"Don't worry, Joe. He gave us the same answer" Duncan gives Methos a look of disappointment.

"Although we already know!" Amanda taunts Methos who glares at her

"If you don't stop it, I swear to God, Amanda…"

"You'll do what? You even take a step towards me and I'll tell!" Amanda laughs at him as he turns red and sits back round in his chair.

"Ok, this is how it happened…" Methos says as his eyes roll upwards recollecting what had happened. Amanda pouts as she realises that she has pushed her luck too far and is about to lose her edge on Methos.

_Methos in a slightly distant voice…_

"I was walking down by the side of the canal, across the way from the barge. I felt a presence of another immortal, so I went and tried to find out who it was…"

MacLeod, Joe and Amanda lean in to make sure they don't miss a single word of the story that Methos is about to tell.

_Empty Warehouse – Earlier that day._

Methos walks through the warehouse, sure it was here that he had felt the presence coming from inside this building.

"You!" Methos spins towards the horrified scream of Cassandra, who instantly pulls her sword from her back.

"Umm… yes… hello Cassandra" Methos realises that he foolishly doesn't have his sword with him

"How dare you even speak my name!" She screams the last two words as she rushes Methos who sidesteps her and locks his arms round her, pinning her sword at her side, useless to the female combatant.

_Flash back to Joes Bar – Real Time_

"I couldn't help myself, she turned to look at me and suddenly I realised why I had fallen in love with her the first time. Her eyes, they were full of passion. I kissed her, which I don't think she liked by the way, pushed her down and ran. Next thing I knew I had knocked at MacLeods and suddenly a sword was being pushed into my neck."

"Call next time then" Duncan's voice came over without the slightest sense of sorrow or remorse

"So you're telling me, us..." Joes hands spread wide to include Amanda, MacLeod and himself "that you're in love with a woman who wants to kill you?" Joe sounds exasperated by the idea.

"Yep, pretty much" Methos says as he shakes his head as if to say This Could Only Happen To Me.

"Wow, good luck to you my friend" Joe says as he walks away, a soft laugh coming from his direction along with the soft thud of his walking stick.

_X_


	4. The First Meeting

Cassandra's Apartment – Next Morning

_Cassandra feels the presence of another immortal and grabs her sword just before..._

"Cassandra, its Duncan" she was grateful to hear his voice accompanied by his familiar knock on the door.

"Come in, Duncan" a second later the door opens as Cassandra puts the sword back to its normal place.

"Wow, I still can't believe how different this place is compared to the place where you lived when I first saw you. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember a boy trying to be brave in killing a wolf..."

"And we all know how that ended" Duncan said with a small laugh at the memory that was nearly 400 years old.

"So, what can I do for you Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod?"

"Meet with... Methos?" Duncan pleaded

In the time it took to say the three words all colour had drained from Cassandra's face. Duncan cringed at the tongue lashing that he knew was coming.

"Why would I want to meet up with that butchering bastard!" The volume to Duncan's ears was incredible, and it seemed close to the pitch of the scream that broke Rowland's hold over him at the cliff just before Rowland took his head.

Rubbing at his ears Duncan risked a second bout of the piercing scream. "He is in love with you"

"That immoral, deceptive, condescending, no good bastard wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit him in the ass"

Duncan had had enough of being shot at as the messenger and decided to go with a verbal assault on Cassandra "And what about you? Do you remember me as a child coming upon you in the woods? The dark, evil and mysterious witch who killed sheep and cattle. At the moment my father described you to me, I wanted to come and kill you. Yet, upon seeing you, regardless of the fact that I couldn't kill you, I wouldn't have. You stunned me and I had to see the evil for myself. You showed me the good inside of you."

Cassandra was stunned into silence, her head dropping as she muttered "I guess I could hear him out"

Cassandra heard a quiet "I'll get him to call you" as Duncan walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

_X_


	5. The Unknown

Methos' Apartment

Cassandra's Revenge

_Methos' Apartment_

A knock at his door and a ringing in his ears. His hands had done what he was thinking about doing before he realised it. The sword was ready to be swung in combat if it was needed. He remembered saying "Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I cant"

"Methos?" Amandas voice always seemed so strong to him, always made him think what a lucky man MacLeod was and wondered if MacLeod knew it.

"Yeah" Amanda jumps at the sound of his voice, even though she had expected it, but it being so close was the bit that had startled her. If she had been hunting someone in the same situation, she would have been the prey.

"Do you have to hide behind doors?" The normal colour of her cheeks returning to normal as she locates Methos' hiding place, shes not entirely surprised to see a sly smile and raised eyebrows. "Duncan spoke to Cassandra and has gotten her to agree to talk to you.

The smile drops as Methos looks like he has been slapped with a wet, stinking fish. "Oh God, I never thought he would actually do it, though part of me should have known that he would"

" God, Methos? Since when were you the praying type? No, he wasn't joking and neither am I. So, the call is on you. What are you going to do with it?" She saunters past him, shoving a piece of paper into his hands, reflecting the same smile and expression on her face as he had given her when she came in just a few moments before.

"Thanks... a lot" He knew it was a weak shot back at Amanda. It managed to make him feels worse rather than better than he was already feeling. He realised it made him feel almost guilty... almost.

He turned the piece of paper over finding a telephone number written in MacLeods hand. Closing the door and grabbing the phone, Methos starts to dial the number on the piece of paper. The unknown was in front of him for the first time in nearly 5000 years.

Matt Garvey


	6. The Threat

Random Street, Seacouver

Cassandra's Revenge

_Random Street, Seacouver_

It was stronger than he could have expected, the life force flowing through him as the other immortals soul became infused with his own. It seemed strange that here he was, an accomplished sword fighter and combatant within The Gathering but was worried that by a freak accident that the lightning bolts that always seemed to accompany the quickening of another immortal would destroy a window and that a big piece of the glass would come flying through the air and decapitate him.

The thought left him quickly and smiled as he licked his lips. "Just like a good meal..." He said to himself "satisfying, but you know sooner or later you'll want more!" The laughter bellowed from the man, insanity flowing through his mind and blood as easily and as welcomed as oxygen. He only wished that his latest victory had been over the legendary Methos, the oldest living immortal. It would be his time soon enough though. The maniacal laughter carried behind him as he rode away on horseback... "Soon enough indeed!"

The horseman speeding away would have seemed familiar to Methos in a former lifetime, a lifetime where Methos was more colourfully known as Death.

Matt Garvey


	7. The Discussion

Joe's Bar – A few hours later

_Joe's Bar – A few hours later_

"Hey MacLeod, what brings you into this neck of the woods?" MacLeod smiled realising that Joe only has 3 or 4 opening lines for conversation.

"Nothing much, just thinking about this situation between Cassandra and Methos..." MacLeod says as he rotates a chair backwards to sit on it, facing the bars owner "... I gave Amanda the piece of paper with Cassandra's number on it to give to Methos. I hope he'll use it."

"Maybe, just maybe. Methos can be a weird one Mac, we both know it. You know, talking about Methos, there has been a killing of an immortal just inside the city limits." Joe said grabbing the chair opposite his only guest.

"You think he has something to do with it?" The question was nonchalant "Not like it would be his first time Joe."

"No, no, nothing like that. Besides the M.O. is all wrong."

"M.O?" The sound in the Scottish mans voice told Joe that he now had the full attention of his friend.

"Yeah, I heard about it years ago, back when I was a rookie. It was first reported in the watcher chronicles when Methos was still riding with the other horsemen. For a while it seemed that the horsemen were not only murdering and pillaging villages that they were riding through but were also doing magics. The bodies of the dead that they would leave behind would be cold as ice by the next morning. The body of the immortal killed I was telling you about? Well it appears to have been physically frozen... from the inside out."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure how, but I might have an idea as to who. There was an idea that the horsemen might have had a follower at some point in their pasts. It may be that they're not aware of this immortals presence. Would you consider an outsider if you felt the power of another immortal when you were travelling with three others? The watcher who was following the horsemen at the time happened to wake up in the middle of the night and saw a hooded man walk up to the bodies of the dead and hover his hand above their chests. A second later there was a rising light levitating out of the bodies and disappearing into the hands of the stranger. Mac, I believe this person to be Hades"

"Hades? As in God of the Underworld? Come on Joe, that can't be right!"

"Mac, I'm telling you what I know." Joe was looking straight at Macleod. "Its him Mac, its Hades."

"Hades is a myth Joe, a God created by a different world."

"Yeah? You remember what you said to me when I first told you of Methos? You said you didn't believe that Methos was real, that he was a story told of around camp fires."

"Yeah, but that was different. Hades is worshipped for wealth by people of Pagan religions. Methos is known only inside the circles of the immortal ones and the watchers."

"True, but who is to say that the original story of Hades wasn't told to others by the man himself?"

"Ok, but even if that's true. Why here? Why now?" Macleod asked as he got up and got a pair of shot glasses and a tequila bottle from behind the bar "Want a drink?" Macleod sat back down at the table with his new acquisitions as he watched Joe nod his head up and down in agreement.

"Well, the other three horsemen are dead so Methos is the only one still alive for him to follow, and if the legends are true, Hades can only collect the souls of the dead created by the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Wow, and you say Methos may not know he even existed in the first place?"

"That's right Mac." Joe replied, watching MacLeod lifting the now full shot glass to his lips and tipping the glass fully back allowing the liquid to fill his mouth and then leave a hot trail down his throat. "Pour me another, Sam!" Joe smiled as he picked up the bottle and tipped it forward, refilling his friends glass.

_X_


	8. The Sharing Of Information

MacLeods Apartment – Next Morning

Cassandra's Revenge

_MacLeods Apartment – Next Morning_

"Did you have fun at Joe's last night?" The whisper snaking into his ear seemed to be soft as velvet as Amanda was cuddled into MacLeods chest. He smiled as her familiar warmth and scent seemed to surround him almost as a security blanket would. "Yeah, found out some interesting information though."

"Really? Such as?"

"Well, according to Joe, the Horsemen may have had a follower that possibly none of them knew about. An immortal follower."

"No, they would have known about someone following them, surely. Especially an immortal one."

"Well, I was just about to bring that point up to Joe as he was explaining it. His reasoning was that as the Horsemen accompanied each other everywhere that maybe they wouldn't pay too much attention to the feeling of another immortal as each was travelling with 3 others to begin with."

"Yeah, maybe, but it still seems a little unlikely Duncan"

"Well, that's what I thought. Then Joe told me that the watcher who used to follow the Horsemen woke one night after they were staying in a village that they had just pillaged. He, the watcher, noticed someone walking around the village stopping at bodies and was placing his hand just above the chests of some of the dead. Joe also said that the watcher witnessed a light rising and seemingly disappearing into the hand of the stranger. The watcher waited until the stranger had gone and walked over to the bodies and found them frozen, apparently from the inside out."

"Well, that's a first for me. Ive never heard of anything like that."

"Yeah, well Joe told me one last piece of information before we left the subject and started on the tequila. The name, or should I say, the suspected name of the stranger."

"So, who was it?"

"Hades, God of wealth and the Underworld. Apparently Hades is only able to collect the souls of the people, mortal or immortal, that have been killed by members of the Four Horsemen Of the Apocalypse."

Amanda's jaw dropped as she sat upright leaving MacLeod to gasp at the sudden space and the loss of touch, his body starting to go cold at the places where Amanda had been leaning against him.

"So why Methos?"

"Well, as Kronos and the others are dead, Methos is the only one left to follow. For all we know Hades may have been following Methos for all this time. We may not have known at all if it wasn't for that one watcher just happening to notice."

"We've got to tell Methos. Find out if he knew and didn't say anything to the others or if he didn't know at all."

"Yes and we will. Its just a shame its happening now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it couldn't have happened at a worse time. If this goes badly, we won't know what could happen between Methos and Cassandra." Amanda nods slowly in agreement as she lays back down, pushing herself back into MacLeods side, looking for the warmth and security she had always found there, and wasn't disappointed.

_X_

Matt Garvey


	9. The Shocking Admission

Joes Bar – Later That Day

Cassandra's Revenge

_Joes Bar – Later That Day_

Duncan, Amanda and Joe were waiting for Methos, wanting to broach him about the follower the Horsemen had many, many years ago. The sparse lighting in the bar was only just enough for people, with even the best eyesight, to miss the tables if they were to walk through.

"I still can't believe it, it just seems surreal." Amanda said to her companions. "How could Methos not have known?"

The soft thudding of Joes cane filled the silent air as he came out from behind the bar to join Duncan and Amanda at the table that they were already seated at. "Well, we will know in a short while. One way or another, we'll know. We've got to let the man speak for himself."

"Not that short a while!" Duncan replies feeling the approach of another immortal, presumably Methos.

"Hey guys, cheery atmosphere in here as always..." Methos whips out with his usual hint of sarcasm, referring to the lack of light.

"Hey Methos, good to see you." Joe shakes the hand of the immortal as Methos grabs a chair and places it at the table and himself upon the chair. The beer on the table waiting for him is magically still cold.

"Good to see you to, Joe. Now, does someone want to tell me why you three have asked me to come down here?" Methos asked, his eyes looking directly at MacLeod and Joe.

"Ok, well, umm... the thing is Methos... we need you to remember back to your Horsemen days." Amanda almost stuttered.

The squeak that came from Methos' shoes sounded through Duncans ears as Methos turned towards Amanda so sharply that it made Duncan scrunch his face up. The only other time he remembered doing that was when he heard nails dragged along a blackboard for the first time. "Why? That's ancient history, time that passed and that everyone knows everything about."

"That's just it Methos, we may not." Joes soft voice seemed to float through the air, but to Methos seemed to land with the force of a sledgehammer.

"And what do you mean by that?" the accusation in his voice was almost louder than the words themselves.

"How much of those days can you remember?"

"Cant remember the days very well, but the gruesome details of the times still haunt me vividly." Sparks similar to the quickening the immortals felt after a beheading seemed to be shooting from Methos' eyes.

"Im glad you can remember, because it's important. After you had finished with a village, doing what it was you did, do you remember being followed by anyone?"

"No-one followed us..." Methos replied trying to figure out where his conversation with Joe was headed "and if they did, they weren't around for very long."

"But no-one that ever raised any suspicion?"

"No. Not apart from our watcher. Where are you going with this?" Joes mouth hit the floor with the words Methos had spoken.

"You knew about the watcher?"

"Yeah, but even then we knew that if we wanted our legend to endure time that there had to be a record of it. One night when the watcher was asleep we stole his chronicle and read it. We were actually pleased with what he was writing at the time. Anyway, back to what you were saying... no-one that raised suspicion. Why?"

"Well, we have proof that someone was following you, for longer than any normal human could have and was doing things that no human could. We have proof you were followed by another immortal, someone who was spotted by your watcher."

"Impossible Joe, that's impossible. We would have known."

"Would you? We believe we know who the person was as well."

Methos swung his arms back and forth out of frustration, he didn't like being kept in suspense and was tossing the idea round in his head just to walk out the door.

"Come on Joe, get to the point!" Methos picked up his beer and took a swig from the glass.

"Hades, we believe it to be Hades." No sooner had Joe said the words than the three of them were covered in a beer shower spat from Methos' mouth.

"Thanks Methos." Duncan was trying to wipe the beer from his eyes and his hair

"Hades? You've got to be kidding. Why would he be following us?"

"He was real then?" Amanda asked the question that hadn't occurred to anybody else to ask.

"Yes, Amanda, he was real. Hades was Silas' father!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Methos wished he had brought an umbrella with him as he stood in the puddle of liquid spewed from the mouths of the three people closest to him.

"You reap what you sow." Duncan and Joe said in unison. Looking at each other, they couldn't help bursting into laughter.

_X_

A/N; If you are liking this or have any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Review. Pretty please?

Matt Garvey


	10. The Watchers Knowledge

Joes Bar – An hour later

Cassandra's Revenge

_Joes Bar – An hour later_

They all watch as Methos walked out, the light filling the front of the bar and then being swallowed by the dark as the doors swung shut.

With the feeling of four eyes seemingly burning into him, Joe walked over to the bar and refilled the jug that the four of them had been using. He carried the jug, the eyes of Duncan and Amanda never leaving him, back to the table.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Joe was refilling the glasses that were sat on the table.

"We're waiting for answers." Duncan's voice has the sound that it might have if he had been talking to a small child.

"Waiting for answers to what exactly, MacLeod?"

"How this could have slipped past the watchers? An immortal that has had a child? Come on Joe, if what Methos said is true, it turns everything that we thought we knew as immortals on its head!"

"Look MacLeod, I'm not the fountain of knowledge you know. And even if I was, I haven't got an encyclopaedic memory!" the sound of the chair groaning under the new weight placed upon it was almost lost within the deafening sound of the silence that followed.

Several minutes passed before the silence was broken by anything more substantial than the swallowing of beer. "I couldn't have known what Methos was going to say before he walked in here any more than you. I'll check into what Methos said and see if there are any records."

"But wouldn't you have heard about it before now? It is kind of a big deal." There was no accusation in Amanda's voice. "I can't see why Methos would lie though. Silas, Caspian and Kronos are all dead. Do you think he's lying Joe?"

"I don't know to be honest. He's been alive for so long I would have thought that a poker face is something Methos doesn't leave home without. I'll check it out though."

"Thanks Joe, we'll be in touch soon to see what you've found out."

Joe stopped them both in their tracks. "You're not going anywhere just yet, at least not you, MacLeod."

"And why not?" The Scot seemed to be confused as to why his departure from the bar was being prohibited.

"I've only just poured this jug of beer and now you're planning on walking out? I don't think so. It's a huge job to change beer barrels for a guy who has to use walking sticks, and I'm not sure if you can even do anything other with poured beer than throw it away." His voice becoming more light-heartened as he continued his sentence "So, you gonna stay and help me drink this?"

With a nod from Amanda, Duncan walked back into the heart of the bar. "I would love to. Are you going to join us Amanda?"

"Not today MacLeod, I've got some errands to run. Knock yourself out though." Amanda giggled as she turned and walked outside, the light shining through the front doors making the two men squint their eyes against it.

Over the next few hours the one jug had turned into two that turned into three. The two friends sat and discussed the possibilities of what Methos had said. Some theories just made them laugh and some were dismissed without reason. Never once did they come close to the real reason. Their minds weren't capable of imagining the horror contained within the truth.

X

A/N: Please review, the work is so much sweeter when you do! Im still open to any suggestions anyone may have for ideas as to where this may be headed. Ive got one idea, but if I come across something I think is better, then I'll use that.

Matt Garvey


	11. The FollowUp

Methos' Apartment – Next Morning

_Methos' Apartment – Next Morning_

The sense of the quickening of another immortal from inside the apartment took Methos by surprise. True, after leaving MacLeod, Amanda and Joe in the bar, he hadn't been home. Walking the streets alone was a habit long lost to him or so he thought. It was strange in the pattern that he walked, didn't matter what city or what country, he always done the same. He always seemed to go in huge circles of the city, coming back to the same building to turn a different angle and to do another circle. It always seemed to Methos that the circles he walked were symbolic of his life. He had once been Death on a horse, finally able to leave that part of his life after trapping Kronos in a well many years ago. Finally, as he knew he would, Kronos managed to get free and track Methos down. Even after several thousand years apart, Methos slipped back into being Death as easily as putting on ones favourite pair of slippers. Had he done it for fun? No, and he knew it immediately. He had slipped back into the role of Death to survive his blood brothers, nothing more, nothing less. Contingency plans were his specialty though. Had MacLeod lost his fight with Kronos, he would have had to have stayed as Death, or at least until he could find a more permanent way of escaping Caspian, Silas and most importantly, Kronos.

Shaking his head to loosen the memories from his head, at least temporarily, he approached the door to his apartment, sword released from the inside of his jacket and in his hand as he pushed the door further open, trying to see inside.

"Who's there?" The barked question echoed around the room, seemingly to stop behind the door, just outside of his vision from where he stood.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Methos. People might start rumours."

"Amanda, what are you doing here? If we keep meeting like this one of us might end up losing our head." The look in his eyes made no room for doubt of that he was serious.

"Yes. However, what would I be able to tell MacLeod afterward?" Her eyebrows lifting and a sly smile creeping onto her face "Besides, I couldn't take such a pretty head!"

The serious look in his eyes faded in an instant, her charms were impossible to refuse and Methos would dare anyone to try. "You're impossible, do you know that?" The last few words came out as a chuckle.

"I certainly hope so. Though compared to you, a thousand years may not be much, but to people such as MacLeod, it's a long time. Naivety is still plentiful in him."

"So, what can I do for you Amanda?"

"Well, I'm here to see if I could pick your brain?"

"Pick my brain about what exactly?"

"Well, what you said in the bar. Hades being Silas' father? How can that be?"

"You forget. Even though Caspian, Silas, Kronos and I were not born from the same womb, we called each other Brother and brothers we were. Hades was Silas' father in the same manner."

"So is there no biological link between them?"

"No, none at all. Would you like a drink? I've been walking all night..."

"I know. I've been waiting all night."

Methos continued, as if he Amanda hadn't said anything at all. "...and I'm cold."

"Sure, coffee if you've got it. Black with sugar please."

"Coming right up." Methos walked past Amanda. The fact that he hadn't been home all night became even more evident, the smell of wet from his jacket still strong. She was about to say something to Methos when she realised he might not be as co-operative if she did. She turned around to find Methos standing right behind her, cup of coffee in hand. It was only then that she realised he was saying something.

"Huh? Sorry Methos. I drifted away for a second then."

"I said, so why all the questions about Silas and Hades?" The cup he handed Amanda had gone straight up to her nose. The question in his eyes didn't need to be voiced.

"You're not the only one that's cold Methos. I've been up all night as well, remember?" The lie had come seamlessly, without any hesitation and voiced with nothing but total eye contact between the two. The sense of proud accomplishment would be kept to revel in at a later time.

"Well, the way you said about Hades and Silas before you left the bar? It took us all by surprise."

"Ah, sorry. It's a second nature Amanda. I was with the others for so long that I forget that other people may not be able to read between the lines."

"Oh. So, what are you going to do about Cassandra?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. I want to see her and talk to her, but I like my head being attached to my shoulders even more. I don't think that at the moment she would allow me the luxury."

"You'll never know until you try."

"It's the results from the trying that I'm worried about! Anyway, I'm off for a shower. Make yourself at home."

"Ok Methos, thanks. I'm going to head home anyway. I'll see you later?"

"Ok, bye Amanda"

The loud click of the latch accompanied the lessening feeling of Amanda's quickening. Stretching, he felt his bones creak along with the boards under his feet, a hot shower was the only prize being won today.

"Peace at last." The smile on his face seemed almost painted on as he imagined what may lie ahead of him as he looked into the mirror above his sink. The possibilities were endless. The word played in his mind as he always found it ironic somehow. _Endless_. No matter what choices are made, how they are made or why they are made, you only ever get to see one ending. He decided in his mind... the ending of this would certainly be one to remember.

_X_


	12. The Phone Call

Methos Apartment – Next Morning

Cassandra's Revenge

_Methos' Apartment – Next Morning_

Methos woke up feeling refreshed and well rested. He noted how alert his mind was and how reactive his body felt. Most importantly, he was impressed to find his emotions were clear, the same way they had been the night before whilst looking into the mirror.

Walking into the bathroom, he stopped and checked his reflection in the mirror. Yep, the smile was still there as if painted on. A few things, however, had changed. His eyes looked sharp and focused. His shoulders were set square instead of being in their usual slumped position. The next few days, he felt sure, were going to be the best of his extraordinarily long life.

Turning on the shower, he let the warm water glide over his body as he prepared himself mentally for the meeting with Cassandra. He was feeling confident, both inside himself and outwardly. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed blindly for the towels that he knew were on the heated rail by the door. Wrapping one around himself and using the other to dry his hair, he made his way into the bedroom.

More determined than ever, Methos got dressed into clean jeans and a black turtleneck top. Walking confidently out of his apartment into the crisp air, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and walked towards his car. He was forced to stop short as he reached his car and grabbed a piece of paper that had been folded in half and placed under his windscreen wipers. The paper was blank except for three words that had been written in old English style text in the middle of the page;

Soon Methos, Soon.

The writing was familiar in its script. Feeling his mouth suddenly go dry, he spun round with the feeling of expecting to see someone looking down a barrel of a gun at him. He was surprised to find no-one in sight. Relieved, he shook his head to clear the fear from his thoughts and got into the car, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket. He was on his way. Closing the door and starting the engine, Methos checked to see he could turn safely into the street, signalled and pulled away.

Arriving at Macs place a short drive later, Methos remembered the last time he had called on MacLeod unexpectedly... the sharp blade being pushed into his neck had scared him out of ever doing that again, unless of course he was going to hunt the highlander. If that were to happen, he'd remember to have his sword held out at neck height first. Reaching for the phone in his pocket, he dialled the number and heard the familiar Scottish tone at the other end.

"MacLeod."

"Duncan, its Adam. Are you ok for me to drop in for a few minutes?"

"Sure. How long 'til you get here?"

A short chortle of guilt sounded from the throat of the older immortal. "I'm already outside of your place. I didn't think I should come in without phoning ahead this time."

The bellow of laughter coming from MacLeod almost deafened Methos. "So old dogs can learn new tricks! Yeah, come on in. The door's open."

"Thanks Duncan, bye." The phone clicked dead before Duncan could make a reply, not that one was needed of course.

A few seconds later, MacLeod felt the quickening of his friend as he approached the door. The handle turned and the door swung inwards as his friend entered.

"So what can I do for the 5000 year old man?" Duncan asked, turning away from Methos to switch on the kettle. "Coffee?"

"Yes please. Given up on the coffee shop machine then?"

"Yeah, threw the stupid thing away. I can defeat enemies that are hundreds of years old, but I can't get the best of a coffee machine that's a few weeks out of the factory!"

The door clicked closed as the older immortal stepped towards MacLeod, pleading eyes adorning his masculine features, his hands going behind his back as soon as he had released the door.

"I wondered... would you do me a favour?"

"I knew it couldn't just be a social visit." Mumbled the Scot as he turned back to face Methos with an exasperated look and risen eyebrows. "What is it this time?"

"I want you to be there when I meet with Cassandra. Would you?"

"Methos, you have got to be joking. Surely, you're big enough and ugly enough..."

"Thanks!"

"... to look after yourself without needing a chaperone?"

"Normally yes, but this is kind of a unique situation for me. Please?"

"For the love of... alright, but if she tells me to get lost, I'm doing exactly that."

"Ok, thanks Mac. I knew I could count on you."

"So when do you want this meeting to happen?"

"ASAP really. Quicker I get to do this, the less chance of me losing my nerve."

"Ok, lets get this thing going." MacLeod reached for the phone and typed in a local number. The phone rang once, twice and then just after the third time, the receiver was lifted at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Cassandra?"

"Duncan, hello. How lovely to hear from you. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. When would you be able to get here?"

"When? Today?"

"If that's possible for you, yes."

"I'm not doing anything... I'm on my way now."

"Thanks, goodbye Cassandra."

"Goodbye Duncan."

MacLeod replaced the receiver and turned with a smile. "She's on her way."

"What? Right now?" The pitch of Methos' voice rose as he realised the extent of what MacLeod had just done in a very short phone conversation.

"Yup, and you're not going anywhere!"

_X_

Matt Garvey


	13. The Kidnap

Cassandra's Apartment – Same Time

Cassandra's Revenge

_Cassandra's Apartment – Same Time_

"If that's at all possible for you, yes please." The Scottish tone was soft and seemed to melt into her ear as easily as good chocolate does with the heat of the mouth. She relayed none of it in her voice as she replied.

"I'm not doing anything... I'm on my way now."

"Thanks, goodbye Cassandra."

"Goodbye Duncan."

The receiver was back on its latch before the words had finished reaching the other end.

"I wonder what he wants, why he needs me there." Wondering aloud had always been a quirk of hers. Spending years alone out in the woods of nearby villages had taught her that it helped her to voice her thoughts, even if no-one was there to respond to them. Any problems seemed to be more distinct and easier to overcome in this way.

She slipped on her boots that, of course, matched the clothes she was wearing. She was unconscious of this, seeming to know which boots to slip on without considering it in any great detail.

Grabbing her keys and purse, she stepped outside before pulling the front door closed and walked down to the parking lot towards her car. Turning the ignition over, she placed the car into 'Drive', released the handbrake and turned onto an empty street.

"I still don't know what he wants though, and he seemed as if he was worried about my reaction to something. That doesn't sound like the Duncan I know." Reaching a set of traffic lights, she slipped the indicator switch to turn right and made the turn. "That's never stopped him before though... at least not while he has been old enough to understand the meaning of the words he has spoken."

Reaching the last intersection of her journey, she turned left on to the street where DeSalvo's Martial Arts store was located. Pulling up into one of the spaces built for members and visitors, she put the car into 'Neutral' and turned off the ignition. Opening the door of the car she wondered why it had been called DeSalvo's instead of MacLeod's.

She looked up to see MacLeod smiling down at her, motioning for her to come in. Then the smile faltered as he seemed to point behind her. The explosion of stars in front of her eyes was the last thing she saw as she felt the butt of the gun being pulled free from her long hair, taking some of the blonde strands with it in the process.

"Abomination, we know what you are!" The assailants raspy voice seemed to be becoming further and further away. "You and you, get her into the van."

She felt herself being lifted and dumped into the back of a van as it peeled away from the kerb, with Methos and MacLeod in hot pursuit, getting to within arms reach of the van before it gained too much acceleration and pulled away into the streets of Seacouver.

"Mac, what the hell is going on?" Methos asked, turning to look at Duncan. The look of fear on MacLeod's face looked as though it had been etched in stone. "MacLeod, are you alright?" MacLeod blinked once and turned to Methos, a look of dread and hate filling his normally soft features.

"We've got to hurry, Methos. That was Horton."

"Horton? As in Joes brother-in-law? How can that be Mac?" The words were becoming more and more breathless as Methos tried to keep up with the younger immortal. Methos realised they were racing towards MacLeod's T-Bird.

"I don't know Methos. It was him though, I'd swear to it."

Jumping into the car, MacLeod fumbled with the keys before jamming the right one into the ignition. The car turned over, coughed and stalled. MacLeod turned the key again and the engine barely sputtered.

"Dammit!" The pair said in unison.

Turning to Methos as he pulled the keys from the ignition, MacLeod voiced his next train of thought. "Come on Methos, I need to talk to Dawson and find out just what is going on here."

Launching out of the car, MacLeod slammed the door closed before running up the steps to his apartment. Methos was only a few steps behind but by the time he reached MacLeod's apartment, Duncan had already managed to grab the phone and type in the number for Joe's Bar. Pushing his teeth together and making the join of his lower and upper jaw visible, MacLeod waited for the phone to be picked up at the other end.

"Joe's..." MacLeod recognised the voice of Joe's bartender before he had said his name. "This is Mike. How can I help?"

"Dawson, get Dawson."

"Can I ask what this is-"

"NOW!" The Scottishman roared, loud enough for the approaching watcher to hear. Taking the phone away from his bartender, Joe sensed urgency where his employee had only sensed anger, arrogance and impatience.

"MacLeod, what's up?"

"Cassandra was taken from right outside my place today Joe, in broad daylight."

"So, what's that got to do with me? I'm your watcher, not hers."

"What's it got to do with you? I'll tell you Joe. It was Horton that took her."

Joe lowered his voice as not to be overheard by any of the patrons in the bar. "Mac, that's impossible. Or do you not remember sticking that knife into him at the graveyard?"

"I remember that Dawson, I also remember putting my sword into him in that warehouse. You told me then he was dead too. We all know how that turned out. I remember you putting a round from your own gun into him as well before he flew into the river."

"Honestly MacLeod, I don't know. If he is alive, which he isn't, why would he be bothering you?"

"How about for the reason we're discussing now Joe? I've killed him that many times I'm wondering if he is a Demon that has been sent to this earth to hound me until I lose my head to someone. Find out where he has her, and be quick about it!"

"Mac..." The word was spoken into dead air as Joe realised MacLeod had broken the connection. That man could be a nuisance to even someone with the patience of a saint. MacLeod's words rang in his ears... 'and be quick about it!'.

Looking at the phone, he tried to think of where to start. A name came to into his mind and the number was dialled a few seconds later... "Phil? Glad I've managed to contact you. It's Dawson here. I need information..."

X

Matt Garvey


End file.
